Love Outweighs Death
by AlbinoSwedishFish
Summary: And incident occurs, leaving Bo and Tamsin to rescue the good doctor. But what will happen when Bo leaves Tamsin in battle? Along the way Tamsin has to face an ancient dreaded outcome. CopDoc endgame-Valkubus (feels only)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey," the words escaped the valkyrie's mouth as a whimper, yet she didn't care if the woman opposing her noticed.

"H-e-he-" The shorter blond was cut off as Tamsin covered her mouth with her index finger.

"Shhh, don't speak. It's okay, doc. It's all going to be okay," Lauren's eyes caught the valkyrie's gaze, and she knew that she would be okay, that she was safe. Tamsin's piercing greens averted away from the good doctor's face.

 _What am I doing? I don't care about this woman, helping her endangers me._

The taller blonde pushed her back against the wall Lauren was resting on, and slid down beside the woman. The doctor weakly took hold of Tamsin's wrist, and placed a pleading look upon her. The Valkyrie knew exactly what she was going to ask, though she wouldn't after the woman's order.

"I don't know doc, I don't know," Looking down at her feet, the two women fell into an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

After what appeared to be forever, Lauren broke the silence. "G-go, leave m-m-me, I-" unable to complete her sentence she coughed forcefully spilling blood on her white blouse. Leaving her no time to react Tamsin turned the doctor onto her side, to stop further bleeding.

 _She's gonna give us away, I'm going to leave her here._

"Lauren, I will never leave you... ever," Tamsin pulled the petite blonde into her arms, and cradled her. "Your safe, I'll keep you safe," still trying to comprehend what just happened, the doctor nuzzled her head into the valkyrie's neck. That was the first time Tamsin had addressed her by her real name. As she was mentally basking in the moment, the taller woman found comfort in Lauren's warm breath against her bare skin.

"You can sleep doc, I'll be here," the smaller person nodded slightly and shut her eyes. There they then sat in a very, very comfortable silence.

 _I can't believe I'm letting her touch me._ Tamsin thought to herself , then first the first time in forever she dismissed the thought, and enjoyed the moment.

* * *

As the sun slowly rose, and the light shone into both woman's eyes, Lauren awoke with a groan.

"That's our cue, doc," Tamsin whispered, and looked down towards the darker blonde. Brushing the fallen hair away from the woman's face she looked deep into the doctor's eyes. When their stares met, Lauren felt she could see the whole world's sadness in the emeralds in front of her.

Tamsin couldn't help it, the obscene amount of emotion that washed over her controlled her actions. She cupped the doctor's cheek with her left hand and brought her head in, placing a small kiss upon Lauren's jaw. Pulling back, she rubbed the skin under her hand with her thumb in a comforting way.

"Come on doc, let's get you back and replenish your carrot stock," she had to quip, it was instinct. Lauren started to lightly laugh but her chest told her otherwise as she roughly coughed again. The smirk on the Valkyrie's face falling, she looked and apology to the woman. Clearing her throat, Tamsin kept her distance between the doctor.

"I'm gonna carry you to the shelter over there, we can get supplies, then well figure the rest out later, okay?"

 _Okay_

Lauren had to admit, the woman carrying her was strong, and a pretty decent multi-tasker. Every few minutes Tamsin would unleash her canteen from her belt, and quench the doctor's thirst, ask if she needed a brake and if she was okay, then mumble something to herself about how courageous Lauren was.

Finally the ladies reached their destination, and the Valkyrie let out a great humph, then kicked the door down with her left leg. A large gush of cool air blew towards them as she did so, relieving them both. Setting the doctor down, the darker blonde winced.

"Doc, you alright?" Tamsin's hand rushed to the woman's side in an attempt to steady her. After a nod, and the two settled down to rest momentarily, Lauren sighed.

"What changed?" Tamsin's eyebrow rose in question. "You know what I mean Tamsin, what changed?"

The Valkyrie sighed and rubbed her hands together, causing her knuckles to grow pale.

"You...Me," Getting up from her position and standing above Lauren, Tamsin turned away. "You changed me," She then walked the distance it took to leave the small room, and Lauren gasped quietly to herself.

 _What was she doing telling her that? Was she insane, maybe it was H2O deprivation, yeah totally. That's a legit thing, right?_


	2. Chapter 2

**How it all started**

 _Buzz...buzzzzzz_ "Dyson,"

"Oh, good you finally picked up,"

"Yeah, what do you need Bo?'

"Tammy, where is she?"

"You know she would doubt you to death if she heard you called her that,"

"Yeah, yeah, now where is she?"

"Probably off bangin' hydras,"

"Really Dyson."

"Relax, relax. If you really want to find her, I would check the old gym that the precinct used to use before… well you know,"

"And she would be there because? How do I even know I can trust you?"

"Ever since the incident Tamsin has been… distant," Dyson felt a struggle finding a way to explain.

"She is blaming herself for what happened. Some days I find her passed out, knuckles torn open in front of a bag. Most of the time though, she doesn't even make it there, I've had to replace the lockers several times,"

"And to think I was just going there because she owes me money,"

"This is a serious matter Bo, I'm worried about her,"

"No of course, besides that's not really why need to see her. Don't you shed wolfman, I'll take care of her,"

"You have some tough shoes fill, are you sure you can handle her. Only one person could calm her down before, and you know what happened after that,"

"Yeah, don't remind me,"

 **One hour later**

"Tamsin?" Bo whispered, stepping into the dusty complex. Turning a corner the tall, blonde woman came into sight. Muscles bulging with every anger induced punch, sweat cascading her whole. Deciding to lurk safely amongst the shadows, Bo observed the magnificent sight before her.

The way the valkyrie moved was almost mesmerizing, _punch punch hook punch duck hook kick_. Sun bleached curls moving left, and right, complying with every combo. The succubus would have sworn she saw steam escaping the woman. Finally managing enough courage to confront her, Bo sauntered her way forward, placing a comforting hand on the Scandinavian's shoulder.

"Tamsin-" cut off by an effortless pounce, Bo couldn't even finish her thought.

"You'd better have a damn good reason for interrupting me succubitch," the blonde now straddling her, Bo could feel the tension, pain, hurt, and rage boiling underneath the woman's soft skin.

"I need to t-talk to you." every breath was a strain now.

"No shit, the clocks ticking," Tamsin's face was now only millimeters away, salty sweat occasionally falling to the brunette's forehead. And if she wanted to (and she really wanted to), Bo could kiss her right then and there. Just bring their lips together, wash away all the suffering, live in the moment. Forget all the misery, and despair. Yet, she knew better. For that mere pause in time things would be subtle, the menacing rapids reduced to calm waters, but in the end it would only make matters worse.

"I believe I've found a lead," this made Tamsin ancy, and with that she was up.

"You better not be fucking with me again," the succubus noticed the valkyrie grit her teeth, and hold back the vulnerability. Hide behind the quip, and snide remarks.

"No fucking blondy I swear, those days are over," Bo thought she'd lighten the mood. It didn't seem to faze the other woman though, she just slid her back down beside the sparring mat, and stared into nothingness.

"Did you really get a lead? Is Lauren okay?"

"She was caught on video surveillance two days ago somewhere in Vancouver. It was taken in front of a hotel, and she was shown being dragged and gagged by three large men,"

"Two days ago? And your telling me now!"

"Well, in my defense you weren't exactly easy to find, mountain dew," scowling at the name, Tamsin's face slowly contorted into something never witnessed by man or fae.

"Tamsin, are you alright?"

"It's all my fault you know. If it wasn't for my idiotic irrational behavior, the good doctor would still be here,"

"You can't blame yourself for that. It was her choice to stand up for you, her choice to soothe you, relieve you,"

"But I let her, and now she's gone,"

"She sacrificed herself for you, don't let that be in vain,"

"It's just the way she made me feel, she alleviated the pain. When my valkyrie took over, she stopped me. Stopped me from killing those men, our enemy. And in return they took her, like cowards. Those bastards!"

"There's nothing you could have done,"

"But that's where you're wrong. After they grabbed her, I wanted nothing more but to snatch her back, doubt their fucking brains out. But her touch and words still resided inside of me. I knew that she wouldn't have wanted that, so I couldn't do it. Instead, I just watched them capture her, as I lay defenseless in the dirt,"

"We will get her back Tamsin, I promise,"


	3. Chapter 3

Twenty minutes later the Valkyrie returned with a fully prepared meal in one hand for the doctor, and in the other some towels and bandages.

"Hey doc I got some-" she stopped mid sentence as she saw the woman's eyes closed, and ran to her aid "Doc, doc wake up please," she mumbled shaking the petite girl, but she wouldn't budge. "Doc!" Tamsin screamed, in an urgent voice.

The smaller woman jumped, and fluttered her eyelids open. "Tamsin I'm okay, I was just sleeping. God!" Sharpening her glance in a concerned contortion she asked, "What is it, what's wrong?"

"My appendix, it's ruptured. Oh God it hurts! Tamsin, please stop the pain, please!" Moving her head back and forth between Lauren and her appendix in panic Tamsin pursed her lips into a fine line.

"Tell me what to do,"

"Surgically remove it," she replied bluntly.

"I've got a better idea, though it will require some discarded garments," the lighter blonde tried to crack a smile but was unsuccessful.

"W-whatever will make it s-to-stop,"

Tamsin, now at the doctor's side slipped her hands under her shirt, Lauren softly moaning at the contact. Undoing the buttons, Tamsin gently placed her hands upon the section of skin above the appendix, then muttered a ritualistic form of literature.

"Í nafni Óðins Látum þetta kona læknast. Það er ekki tími þessa kappinn er, að hún hefur marga bardaga framundan," And with that the doctor yelped in agonizing pain, but only for a short period of time, for the ruptured organ was removed.

There was no opening in which it came from, not even a scratch. Lauren inhaled and exhaled in labored breaths, as Tamsin instructed her to do so.

Opening a bottle of old whiskey (only slightly tempted to drink it), she poured it over some of the doctors wounds, causing the woman to wince. After cleaning her all up and bandaging her, the Valkyrie handed Lauren the sandwich she had made her earlier.

"Eat," the doctor eyed the sandwich carefully. "Don't worry, no mustard, I made sure," Tamsin said. Without a second more she chowed down on the sandwich in such barbaric way, she had to stop herself.

"Wait, what are you eating? Oh, no Tamsin I can't accept this, you eat it," handing the sandwich to the woman In front of her, she turned it away. In attempt to do so, their fingers brushed against each other for a longer than normal amount of time.

Lauren pulled Tamsin in close, and turned her head slightly to fit the distance. She closed her eyes and,

"Doc," opening her eyes her brown orbs were glassy, and tears poured from them.

* * *

The Valkyrie pulled her into a tight embrace, and ran her hands through the gold locks.

"Oh, doc. What's wrong? Tell me please, what's wrong?" The Doctor sobbed into Tamsin's armored chest.

"Me, Tamsin. I'm wrong," the valkyrie held Lauren so tightly, "You don't have to say anything. I already know that you hate me, why wouldn't you? You have every reason in the world to,"

"No. No I don't," Tamsin lifted the woman's chin, and rested her forehead against Lauren's. "Shit doc, I could never hate you,"

* * *

 **Í nafni Óðins Látum þetta kona læknast. Það er ekki tími þessa kappinn er, að hún hefur marga bardaga framundan: In the name of Odin Let this woman healed . It is not time this warrior's time , she has many battles ahead**


End file.
